If Only You Knew
by Cross of Fate
Summary: Two loners finally confess their love to each other, but what happens when one is kidnapped and turned into a Glaceon? This is an experimental fanfic, and I hope that people read it. Expected to be more on the touchingsad side.
1. How it began

This is merely an experimental story...this means that I just got the idea, and if not many people like it, I won't continue it...here's the first chapter...

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset, and the perfect special moment...

On the left was Shauna. She dyed her hair with blue streaks, and had an amazing personality. She was totally obsessed with books as well, and that was all she cared about...until she met **him.**

On the right was Chris. He had dark black hair, and was often thought to be quiet. He barely ever talked to anyone, nor did he care...until he met **her**.

Behind them were two Pokemon: Shauna's Espeon, and Chris's Umbreon. They, too, were in love...waiting eagerly for mating season to come. _Well_, they though, _If we weren't here, those two wouldn't be at this place right now_.

"Shauna...I-I...love you..."

"Chris, I love you too...this is the first time I really felt connected to someone..."

"Same here...let us never be apart..."

With that they kissed...until...

The bushes started rustling, and suddenly a team of Houndoom popped out. A man emerged too. He had black hair, stylistic glasses, and was wearing a fancy, while lab coat.

"Ah...you'll do quite fine..."

The team pounced...the Eeveelutions tried to block...but they were merely pushed aside; after all, they weren't trained to battle...and the attackers were...

The man punched Chris in the face, and grabbed Shauna and ran. With that, the Houndoom retreated as well. The sunset was over...and so was their special moment.

"What do you think?"

Shauna heard voices.

"Yes...she'll do quite fine...With her, the success probability is rather high..."

Shauna opened her eyes...it was hard to see...she was bolted down to a table...and surrounded by what appeared to be scientists...everything else seemed too dark to comprehend...

Suddenly, she felt a pain in her left arm.

"Don't worry...this shouldn't hurt...too much."

She then started feeling strange...and finally broke out into a scream. Her skin felt ice cold...she felt like she was shrinking...**everything** was shrinking on her body. She felt her bones grinding inside of her, and her toes and fingers being sucked back into her hand. She felt her ears growing longer and rising to the top of her head, and something else coming out of it as well. She felt her eyes changing, and soon everything was blurry...she felt her nose and mouth being pushed out to form a subtle muzzle, and finally she felt her spine lengthening...until...RIP...a thin but wide tail emerged from her bottom...though was it really the bottom of her body anymore?

Shauna fainted.

Eventually, she woke up...she looked around; she appeared to be in some kind of cage, and there was something blocking the bottom of her vision...she tried to stand up, but it felt like her legs had no strength; she fell back onto her arms...and it felt...natural. She started freaking out, and decided screaming...all she heard was "GLAAA!" She looked at her hands...but you probably wouldn't call them that anymore...they were blue paws...her entire body was covered with blue fur...She then realized that what was blocking her sight was actually her mouth and nose, now forming a muzzle. She felt flat _things _hanging from the side of her head. As she became even more worried, her tail was wagging faster. TAIL!? She was crying now...her tears felt different now that she was entirely covered with fur. _I'm going to need to get used to that..._she thought, _because I'm going to be crying a lot..._ She couldn't believe it...she was a Glaceon now...she was stripped of her humanity...what about Chris? What would he say...

Suddenly the door opened, and a scientist carried her out. She was put down in an arena. On one end was a Roserade, while she was standing on the other. The Roserade started attacking, but Shauna didn't care to dodge, nor to attack...she had a type-advantage, but why fight? She had nothing left to live for...

She heard the voices from before. "How come she's not fighting?" "Maybe she doesn't know how?" "I think that she's depressed right now...she won't fight...she probably feels like she has nothing left to live for..." "What should we do now? Kill her?" "No, she would **prefer** if we killed her and ended her existence...abandon her back where we found her...That could replace this phase of the experiment...after a week, go find her again...but she'll probably be dead by then..."

I then felt somebody picking me up. _NO! PLEASE NOT THAT CAGE AGAIN!_

"_I'm not a Pokemon! Don't treat me like one!_"

"Calm down," said one of the voices, "We're taking you back where we found you."

"_Like that helps..._"

She then felt something jabbed into her skin...she became dizzy...her vision blurrier...and then darkness...

She felt a thud. She opened her eyes, and was surrounded by trees and grass; back in the park...where it all began...She was so tired...she thought about just falling asleep...That was when her ears twitched...she picked something up...crying...She ran towards it...When she finally reached the clearing, she found someone on a bench...He was crying, and beside him were an Umbreon and Espeon. They all looked so depressed...

"_Chris!_"

However, he wouldn't have heard it as that...he would have heard just a mere "Glaa!" They all looked at her.

However, Shauna was so tired...she could barely stand up or keep her eyes open...

_No...please...I found you now...Don't let me faint...The only thing that I truly want...is to be with you...If only you knew...  
_

* * *

Okay, if I don't receive many reviews, and people hate this fan-fic, I'll dump the idea...Start reviewing!

By the way, I'll continue "Tough Love" when I have extra time...I'll just alternate between the two, depending on what I feel like writing about.


	2. Adjustments

I wrote another chapter...

* * *

_Where am I? _

Shauna woke up, finding herself on a soft couch...however, it still felt strange against her fur; another thing that she needs to get used to. She looked around, and then realized where she actually was; Chris's house, more specifically the living room.

She looked around, sitting on the ground nearby were an Espeon and an Umbreon.

"Shauna?...Is that really you?" said her Espeon.

The Glaceon nodded.

"Are...you...okay?"

"Do I look okay? I'm not okay!" She was crying again. "I'm a Glaceon now! I was stripped of all my humanity! I was human...but now I'm just a stupid Pokemon...I just reached adulthood...I had so much to look forward to...and now I need to spend the rest of my life like **this**...What can a Glaceon actually do?"

Both of the real Pokemon were silent.

"Ummm..." said Umbreon, "You can fight?"

"I hate fighting..."

"Well, so do we...the only thing after that is mating..."

"...You've got to be kidding me..."

"No...I'm not...Espeon and I "

Shauna was now crying harder than before. "I'm stuck as a Glaceon, and the only thing that I can do now is MATE!? My life is horrible...it's a living nightmare...I don't want to mate...all I ever asked for is to be with Chris..."

"Hey," said Espeon, "It's okay. Well, you're kind of right about the humanity thing...your scent barely has any traces of human left in it...I could barely recognize you until I entered your mind...Since you're a Glaceon, you can understand Pokemon now."

"But humans can't understand **me**...not even the person who I thought that I had a bond with..."

"Well...your senses increased...except for maybe sight...look at it this way: You don't need to dye your hair blue anymore."

"Yeah, but now I'm covered with hair..."

"You can still be with Chris...maybe just not the way you want to...he might take you as a pet..."

"I'm human in MIND...I don't want to be someone's **pet**...I still have feelings and complex thoughts..."

"Well, Chris is in his bedroom if you want to go see him..."

She went up...the way she walked seemed so natural now..._No, I won't become a Glaceon in mind as well..._

She walked through the door...it was open...on the bed crying was Chris.

"Gla?"

"Oh...it's you..."

Shauna went on his bed and licked him lightly. _Eww...why did I just do that?..._

"Don't try to make me feel better...I'm too depressed right now..."

"_You were depressed when I first met you..._"

"You want me to explain? Alright...my girlfriend...that would be sort of like a mate to you...she was taken away from me...I don't know where she is now, and her parents are really angry at me...**really** angry...I couldn't help her...I tried, but she was still taken away...I don't even know if she's dead right now...I miss her...I love her...I just want to be with her..."

He looked beside him and saw that the Glaceon was crying as well.

"_You **are** with me...you're right beside me..._"

"...Something bad happened to you, right?..."

I nodded, and he hugged me, crying as well.

"We'll get through this together..."

"_If only you knew...everything that had happened...and that the girl who you love...and loves you back...is right next to you..._"

Shauna was sitting down on that same sofa as before...while Chris was making dinner...She was tired...but the wavering scent coming from the kitchen kept her awake...

"_Espeon? What do Pokemon eat?_"

"_No offense, but that's a stupid question...I was your pet, so you fed me...you fed me Pokechow..._"

"_So...I have to eat Pokechow?_"

"_Yes...you probably need to_..."

"_Life sucks..."_

Silence.

"_Espeon?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you still my pet?...You don't really act like it...you talk to me...like a friend...or a sister.._."

"_I guess I could say that I was your pet...you treated me like one, and as a friend...not as an equal though...you were human, and I was Pokemon...equality relationships rarely occur...but now you're a Pokemon as well...no, I'm not a pet...Friend, yes, sister, possibly, but not pet._"

"Dinner!" she heard Chris say. The two started heading over, and found Umbreon already there.

"_How did he get there so fast?"_

"_Umbreons can jump shadows..." _

_"_Okay," said Chris, "Here's dinner."

He poured Pokechow into each of their food dishes. Espeon and Umbreon immediately started eating, but Shauna just stared at hers...

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Chris.

The Glaceon nodded.

"You don't like Pokechow, do you?"

The Glaceon shook her head.

"Okay, come sit on that chair." She jumped onto one of the chairs at the table, and Chris brought over two bowls of pasta.

Shauna tried eating it, but it was rather difficult for her; she didn't have hands for the utensils, so she had to try to eat directly with her mouth. When she finally finished, the fur around her mouth was covered with sauce. Chris got a wet towel and wiped it off.

"Wasn't that a good dinner?"

"Glaceon!"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

Shauna nodded, but Chris sighed.

"It's just that if you **do** stay...you need to have a Pokeball..."

Shauna was nervous now, and it was probably evident, because Chris said, "Yeah you probably wouldn't like it...I'm going to go get you something..."

He got up, and returned with a black Pokeball. Around its center was a decorative red band.

Shauna couldn't believe it...she didn't know that he had one of those!

"This is a Luxury Ball...they're designed to be more comfortable and soothing for Pokemon...but they're expensive...I only have one, so make a choice...You could leave and be free, or I could use this ball on you, making you stay...Are you going to stay?"

Shauna nodded.

"Okay, here it goes..." He touched her with the Pokeball.

Shauna's vision became red...she couldn't feel her body anymore...and then darkness...it reminded her of what happened that day and the previous night...darkness...but this was more soothing...she couldn't feel her body...she felt her worries float away...and then she felt something...

Shauna reappeared in the kitchen.

"Are...you okay? It wasn't too bad was it?"

Shauna shook her head.

"Okay, I'm glad...I don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

"Gla."

"Now where for you to sleep...how about...with the other Pokemon? I'll go get you a bed..."

She followed him as he got a spare Pokemon bed, and put it in the living room. There were already two others in there.

"Okay, goodnight now." He left.

Shauna was tired...she wanted to stay awake, but couldn't be bothered to. She got onto the cushion...it was comfortable...she felt her mind slip away...

_If only you knew..._

* * *

This fan-fic is actually going to be my main focus; unlike Tough Love and the Pokemon television series, it isn't one of those stories that can keep going on and on. I'm mainly going to be writing for this one; I find it to be more enjoyable. I'm going to try to finish this fan-fic...Well, I hope that I attract a crowd of readers other than the ones I already have from my other fan-fics. Well, please review, and maybe read my other works too! Remember, though, boarding school takes all of my free time away.  



	3. Reading Helps

The chapter...I finally finished it...

* * *

"Espeon?"

Once again Shauna and her friend were in the living room. It was morning, and they had already eaten breakfast. The Glaceon had refused to eat Pokechow, due to the fact that it was only her physical appearance that had changed into that of a Pokemon, and Chris shared human food with her.

"Yes?"

"What do Pokemon do when they're bored?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Yes, nothing. Pokemon live out rather simple lives...unless they have a special purpose or are cared for by a Pokemon trainer. Otherwise, we just sit around and do nothing."

"...and I'm stuck in the body of a Glaceon...Isn't there anything that I can do?"

"You could train yourself...for battling..."

"Fine...what attacks would I use?"

"I don't know...why not look it up in a..." She was cut off...

"BOOK! That's perfect! I'll read a book; it's not like there's anything better to do."

Shauna started walking down the hallway...it was so much bigger than it was when she first visited...and it's not because Chris renovated. Eventually she reached his study, and went inside. There was a computer...a desk of course...some chairs...and bookcases. She use her head to push a chair over to one of the bookcases, and jumped on top.

_Hmm...what book...this one..._

She chose a romantic novel...she needed some love in her life...She tried to get it out with one of her forepaws, but she could only move it so far...

_No...please no...alright, if I want to read I'll need to do this..._

Shauna reached forward with her mouth and bit down on the book.

_Eww...I never knew that paper could taste so bad...and I probably wrecked the book a bit as well..._

Sure enough, when she put it on a nearby sofa, there were faint teeth marks on the cover.

"Glaaa..."

She then use her paws to flip the pages while reading. It wasn't long after that Chris walked in, and to his surprise found the Glaceon reading...a love story...

"Umm...hi?"

Shauna looked up. "Gla?"

"...Can you read?"

The Glaceon nodded.

_Wow...a reading Pokemon...this is definitely strange...since when would Glaceons be in the wild in this part of Shinnoh...and she even reads novels...the ones that Shauna like as well..._

Chris sat down next to her. "Do you want me to tell you a bit about my girlfriend?"

"Gla? Glaceon."

"Well, she was just a bit younger than me, and she had nice blue hair...she dyed it, but I still liked how it looked on her...They matched those commanding blue eyes as well...She also loved to read...and that was all she did until we met...that was the happiest day of my life...She was so sweet and kind...she brought out the true me that was trapped inside this quiet shell...I believed that we were meant to be...we truly loved each other...we seemed inseparable...until just a few nights ago...my dreams all shattered before my very eyes..."

It looked like Chris was going to cry again, but Shauna was already weeping.

"_I know how it feels...I'm constantly being tortured...being able to be with the person I truly love, but him not knowing who I really am...and that I want to be loved back..._"

Chris was hugging Shauna now. "It's okay...everything's going to be alright...I know that it's sad, but...we've got to stay strong...I know that it might mean nothing to you, but we have each other...and that means something to me..."

"_It means something to me as well...**everything** to me..._"

"Let's try stop crying now..."

The two lovers slowly reduced their tears to just an occasional sniffle. "You just keep on reading," said Chris, "and maybe you should practice battling later..."

Shauna must have given him a strange look, because he said, "You don't like battling do you...do you even know how to battle?"

The Glaceon shook her head. _Wait...I'm a Pokemon and I don't even know any moves...may be I **should** learn...What if..._

Voices started appearing insider her head...

_No, she would **prefer** if we killed her and ended her existence...abandon her back where we found her...That could replace this phase of the experiment...after a week, go find her again...but she'll probably be dead by then... _

_Oh no...don't let them find me again...I...I MUST learn... _

The next few days were very relaxing. Shauna still ate human food with her boyfriend, and continued reading all of the books in his study. However, one day she found a certain book that would help her with what she really did not want to do...

_What's this..._

She pulled out a book with her mouth; she was used to it now. After all, it's the only part of her body that was still built to grip things. She put it on the sofa. On the cover was an Eevee, with all of its evolutions behind it. At the top it read, "The Eeveelutions: Everything you need to know". She opened the book, and found the section on Glaceon.

Glaceon is Eevee's ice-type evolution. They are native to the Shinnoh region, as they have strange evoloution requirements. The Eevee must level up next to an ice-covered rock by Snowpoint City. Thus, energy and particles from the structure become absorbed into the body, allowing it to also change from while levelling up.

Glaceon fur is designed to withstand temperatures as low as -50 degrees Celsius. They are also capable of freezing their fur as a defensive strategy. Thus, these Eeveelutions should be kept away of warm areas, as they can cause fatigue to the Pokemon.

Glaceons are capable of learning a few ice-type moves. The first one is Ice Fang, a physical move, and later a weather-affecting move known as Hail. As their attack stat is not high, it is suggested that they are taught more powerful special moves, such as Ice Beam and Blizzard.

_Ice Beam...Blizzard...I better show this to Chris..._

She walked around the house and eventually found Chris.

"Glaceon!"

"Hello."

"Gla, glaceon..."

She then started heading back to the study.

_Maybe I should follow..._

When they were both inside, Shauna showed him what she wanted.

"Ice Beam? Blizzard? Well, that must mean that you want to battle now, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Very well...I'll go buy them."

* * *

Well, like I said, I was really busy. I was 4/5 done for a few days, with not time to finish it...It's just that I woke up at 5:30 and couldn't fall back to sleep, so I finished up. Anyways, I might or might not be able to write these next few days. This means that you can give me some ideas concerning what happens next. However...Chris is not going to find out that his pet is his girlfriend yet...not until later...but I'm going to make her parents come over and tell Chris off...and poor Shauna has to listen to it all...any comments or ideas? 


	4. Leave

...I finally finished!

* * *

Shauna was nervous; she was actually going to use Technical Machines to learn new moves. She knew that they were use to teach Pokemon new moves, but she never knew what it felt like to be the subject of one. Chris was able to obtain to TMs for her: Ice Beam and Blizzard. He was just able to buy a TM Blizzard for her, but TM Ice Beams are much more difficult to fine. Luckily, though, he had one lying around in his house's attic, just like that Luxury Ball.

"Are you ready?" asked Chris.

"Gla..."

"Don't worry. It won't hurt. I'll be with you the entire time."

He first took one of the blue-coloured discs, and held it to Shauna's head. "TM Ice Beam activate." It then started glowing. The Glaceon did not feel much different, but it felt like...something...was flowing into her mind. She was not sure what but...it did feel soothing for her body.

Eventually, it stopped, and Chris took away the colour-drained disc. "Okay, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Glaceon!"

"Now here's the next one." He took another disc of the same colour. "TM Blizzard activate." It then started glowing just like TM Ice Beam did, and had some same mysterious effect.

"Alright," said Chris, "How about we test out the moves, and see if the TMs worked." He then signalled for his girlfriend to follow him to the backyard. He took out a few Frisbees.

"Try to freeze these."

Shauna really felt like a pet now. Frisbees...toys...Well, she was not human anymore, and needed to get used to that...

He launched the disc. It was spinning through the air. _Ice Beam..._ Shauna felt her mouth and throat getting increasingly colder...if she was still human she would be dead, but...this time it actually felt really soothing. Her eyes then saw a blue beam...it looked marvellous and enchanting...it hit the Frisbee and froze it into a piece of ice; she then realized that the blue beam had come from **her**.

"That was great!" said Chris, "Let's practice some more."

He then started throwing more Frisbees, and Shauna kept freezing them. She had to admit, though, that it was rather enjoyable. Each time, she became faster and faster using the attack. However, her boyfriend then threw the rest of the discs at once. She then had the same experience as she had with Ice Beam...but this one felt even colder...Ice and snow started flying out of her mouth...it hit all of the Frisbees, freezing them.

"Wow! Blizzard! Well, those are all of the Frisbees. Great job today, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Gla!" Chris then scratched Shauna behind her ears. It felt so soothing and relaxing...she could actually get used to being a Pokemon for the rest of her life. After all, she did have Chris with her...that was all she **really** did want.

That night, Shauna was once again reading books in the study, but then her nosed twitched. She smelled something...something familiar...the kitchen...She walked inside, and the scent was even stronger. She jumped from a chair onto the counter...she couldn't believe what she saw...

"Hey Shauna, I've found this great recipe. Do you want to try making it with me for tonight?"

"Sure why not? What type of dish?"

Chris opened the cook book. On the picture of it was a pie. "It's a vegetable pie, originating from the Sevii Islands."

The two loves started cooking, but after an hour of hard work, they found out that they forgot to add an ingredient to the batter: wheat. Thus, it looked very distorted.

"Stupid me..." muttered Chris to himself.

"No, don't beat yourself up about it. I forgot as well; otherwise, I would have reminded you. We can try again some other time together."

"Okay..."

_Chris..._

Chris was making that same pie again, and was currently on the batter step.

_Let's see...the vegetables are cut...you have milk...butter...flour...olive oil...wait...Chris..._

Shauna then jumped off and went to the pantry. Luckily, Chris leaves it open when he's cooking. She went inside, and saw a huge bag on the ground. It read on the front "WHEAT". The Glaceon then pushed it back to the kitchen with her head.

"Glaceon gla!"

"What is it?" Chris then looked down at her, and saw the bag...

"Wheat...I can't believe...thank you Glaceon." Chris was scratching her behind the ears again.

_How did she know...even I didn't know that I forgot the wheat...the same ingredient as that time with Shauna...but somehow this Glaceon knew...she reminds me so much of her...She's probably closer to me than Umbreon...all he cares about right now is mating with Shauna's Espeon..._

When the pie was done, Chris gave a bunch of slices to Shauna.

"Here you go. This is for being so good today, and for helping me with the pie."

"Gla!" She started eating...it was so delicious..._Chris is such a good cook...when he has me to help him that is..._

The next day, Shuana was napping in the study after finishing a novel. She then heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" she heard Chris call.

"Oh...what is it now...isn't what I told you enough?"

"No, you still need to pay for your sins...you need to be punished." That was a woman's voice.

"Please...must we really get into this?"

"Yes, it's necessary...since you're so unwilling to cooperate." That was a man's voice.

The voices sounded so familiar...like a distant memory...or light dream...

She walked out into the hallway, and saw a man with black hair and a stern face, and next to him a much more elegant lady with brown hair.

_Mom...dad...please...don't hurt Chris..._

"I already told you what happened!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yes, but you probably made it all up!" replied Shauna's father, "We hired an investigator, but it was a waste of time. There wasn't any kind of evidence, except for you blood on the pathway where Shauna probably punched you in attempt to get away. Now tell us where she is!"

"I already said that I don't know..."

"Very well." Shauna's father started rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

_NOOOO! _The next thing she knew, her dad's fist was frozen solid.

"AHHHH! IT'S COLD! I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND ANYMORE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"THAT!" Shauna's mother was pointing at the Glaceon.

"YOU STUPID MUTT! DIE!" He was going to kick Shauna, but just as he swung, the Glaceon moved away.

_Dad...you...you want to hurt me...I...I hate you...for not just hurting me, but also Chris..._

Shauna felt this anger flow through her, but not exactly flaming; more of a "freezing" anger, zipping through her body. She then felt the same feeling again in her mouth. She was ready..._Blizzard..._

The miniature snowstorm hit him, and soon he was frozen into an ice statue.

Shauna's mother was trembling, and her face was pale.

"Now, get out!" ordered Chris, "Take your idiot for a husband as well!"

"I can't believe it...you monster...and since when did you get a Glaceon?"

"**_You're_**_ the monster, mother...how could you do this to Chris!?_"

"It's none of your business, so get out before I call the police!"

"Fine...but how do you expect me to carry him?"

As if on cue, Espeon and Umbreon came out, and Espeon use Psychic on Shauna's father, sending him out of the house.

"That's how. Now **leave**!"

"I-I...I" and then she finally left.

Chris bent down, and scratched Shauna behind the ears. "Wow...that was really...unexpected...but...thank you. They are normally kind to me, but...they're angry...they're Shauna's parents...my mate's parents...so...what you did wasn't very nice, but it was just..."

Shauna nodded. "Gla..." _That wasn't very nice, but...my instincts took over...they told me to attack and protect..._

"Well, thank you again...let's..." He was cut off, because both of them were looking towards the doorway. Someone else was there...someone who they hoped left their lives forever. On top of his head was black hair, covering his eyes were dark sunglasses, and over his body was a stylish while lab coat.

* * *

Okay, was BUSY! Running with my hair on fire, I was busy all day LONG! Well, I finally had time to finish this chapter; not the treat that I wanted to give for the long weekend (long weekend in Canada, that is...anyone else Canadian?), but I'd say that it's slightly longer than average...possibly my longest chapter so far! Well, please post reviews, and share news of my stories. (People actually read Tough Love now!)  



	5. Attacked

Sorry for the wait, and here's the next chapter...

* * *

"No...What do you want now, and how did you find me?"

The scientist smiled. "Ahh, that wasn't very welcoming. After what we have done for you..."

"What do you mean!? You took Shauna away, and I have no idea where she is now! This is all because of you; I want her back!"

"No, what do you mean? We've already returned that girl."

"What?"

"Oh, haven't you found it odd yet? The morning after your girlfriend disappears, you find a fatigued Glaceon in the same park in the same area. Anyways, Glaceon are native to Snowpoint City, which is definitely a long ways away. Doesn't any of this seem **strange** to you?"

Chris was silent.

"Don't you see? Well, I'll explain. We wanted your girlfriend for an experiment in attempt of changing human into Pokemon; it was a success, but our test subject wasn't willing to battle, so we sent her back to where we found her. Unfortunately, she didn't die as we had expected...so in case you're such an imbosol that you didn't already realized it, we **did **return your girlfriend, but just not the way you have expected; the Glaceon who you have apparently been caring for is actually Shauna."

Chris's face was pale. "Glaceon...is this...is this true?"

However, when he looked down, he already found that the ice-type was crying, and her fur was already wet with tears.

"Glaceon...gla..."

"No...you...THING! What have you done to her? What could she have done to deserve this?"

"It was all in the name of science. Anyways, I'm here to retrieve her and that is all. End of story."

He then threw a Pokeball, releasing a Mighteyana, which then leapt towards Chris.

"GLAAA!!!" She shot a huge powerful Ice Beam towards the Mighteyana, freezing it to the wall.

"So you can fight...impressively as well..." He released Mismagius, which then disappeared through the walls.

Shauna looked around in confusion, until she was shot down by a Shadow Ball that flew from a nearby wall.

"SHAUNA!" cried Chris.

Mismagius once again could not be seen. The Glaceon did not know what to do...what could she hit that she could not see? After all, she can't attack in every single direction..._Wait...can I?_ She closed her eyes and started focussing her thoughts on snow...ice...moving...moving faster...a Blizzard...a spread one...

She opened her mouth, and a Blizzard attack emerged from it, but it started flying in every direction, creating a miniature snowstorm in the room. The ghost-type emerged unaware of what had happened, and was knocked onto the ground, where Shauna froze it just as she had frozen the Mighteyana. However, just as this happened, a sparkled had appeared in the scientists eyes. Shauna finished freezing it, which would take more time as it had to be completely incapable of escaping, she looked behind her. The scientist just plunged a syringe into Chris's arm. Instinctually, Shauna lunged and used a Powerful Ice Fang attack on the scientist's leg. He screamed in pain as he pulled out the syringe, still containing a fraction of the formula it held, where it fell on the ground and burst. Shauna still wouldn't let go, and she felt his leg get colder and colder. She still hung on. He deserved it. He was trying to get her off, but nothing worked. Shauna was determined to give him what he deserved. His body slowly stopped moving, and he laid motionlessly on the ground.

Shauna went over to Chris, and put a paw on him. However, she immediately took it away; his body was extremely hot. She stepped back in shock; there was something on him that could be the start of something horrible. Red fur...She noticed that his body was shrinking as well. His hands were changing shape, and his fingers were becoming shorter or being sucked into his hand as well. His ears slowly became longer and moved closer towards the top of his head. His nose and mouth slowly fused into a subtle muzzle. His arms and legs became shorter, and flowing yellow fur sprouted on the top of his head, and also around his neck forming a mane. She heard a rip as a tail covered with the same type of fur emerged from a hole in his pants. Just like Shauna had been lost, Chris was now lost as well; he was a Flareon.

"Chris..." a tear dropped onto his fur, and his eyes opened.

"Oww...that hurt...where am I, and what's wrong with my voice?" He looked up and saw the Glaceon.

"Shauna, is that really you in that body?"

"Yes...it is..."

"Wow, and you can talk as well!"

"...not quite..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your body, or try standing up..."

Chris tried standing, but fell back onto his "hands", and saw them covered with red fur.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"I'm sorry..." said Shauna shedding a tear, "I...I couldn't do anything to help..."

"No, Shauna, if anyone should be sorry it's me."

"For what?"

"For treating you like an actual Glaceon. This entire time that we were together, I just thought of you as a pet...maybe a bit like a friend, but it was almost like I was your master...that was wrong...I even put you in a Pokeball...I didn't know..."

"It's okay...I really didn't mind."

"No, it's not okay. The only thing that I wanted is for us to be together, but I missed my chance, and now I'm a stupid Flareon! I want to be **human**!"

Chris closed his eyes...he felt strange...almost as if certain parts of his body were lengthening, and others were shrinking...His skin felt different again...not different like with fur, but something else...

Chris opened his eyes, and found that he was closer to the ground as before.

"_Chris! You're...human!_"

"WHAT!?" He looked at his body; he was still wearing clothes again.

"_...You didn't take the entire formula did you..._"

"...Yeah, you knocked it out of the scientist's hand..."

"_Well, at least you can understand me again..._"

"...and we're together..."

* * *

Yes, I know it's a couple hundred words shorter than normal...I didn't have internet access over the Thanksgiving long weekend (yes, I'm Canadian), and I've been super busy with projects and tests. I also had to catch up with the rest of my English class, after being able to skip a grade in this subject. Well, I'll get another chapter up ASAP...I'm also running out of ideas now, so unless no one helps me, I'll probably wrap up this fan-fic soon or put it on stand-by, and start Tough Love again... 


	6. Mating Season

Well, I've been busy, so this chapter's kind of short...

* * *

The next few days flew by. Chris, being able to understand Shauna, treated her wit h much more respect. After all, even though she was a Glaceon in appearance, she was still mentally human. Chris, however, changed into a Flareon occasionally, to either train or play with Shauna; it's much more fun playing with someone your size, rather than one who's less than half your size. However, a certain day came...one that Umbreon and Espeon we're eagerly waiting for...

Shauna walked into the living room, and saw Umbreon and Espeon acting strange...they were licking each other...a lot more than they usually do...

With a horrified look on her face, Shauna asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The other two looked at her, and Espeon said, "Do you know what day it is?"

"...Tuesday?"

"It's one that we were waiting a really long time for...to do something that all Pokemon would love to do..."

"...I dunno..."

"THE FIRST DAY OF MATING SEASON!"

Shauna's eye twitched.

"It's when Pokemon mate, and have babies! It's one of the only things to do as a Pokemon, and to make sure that it happens, your instincts will become less controllable. You could easily mate with Chris if you were near each other in Pokemon forms!"

"No, I always wanted children, but not ones that are covered with fur and have tails..."

However, Umbreon and Espeon were no longer paying attention and already icking each other again.

_Mating season...why...why...Chris..._

She slowly walks to his room, deep in thought, and found him daydreaming on his bed.

_"Chris?"_

"Oh, hi Shauna."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Chris asked, "Anything you wanna chat about?"

"_Ummm..._"

"Wait, I'll change into Pokemon form; I know you have something to say, and it's easier for me to comprehend you when we're down to the same level."

Chris took off his clothes and turned back into a Flareon.

"What is it?"

However, Shauna's eyes seemed very distant..._Chris...you look so hot...no what am I saying...must keep humanity...but..._

_Shauna...wow, I never noticed how beautiful you are...that fur of yours..._

Chris went up to her and started licking her.

_Oh crap...that's really not helping..._

_Wait, what am I doing!?...This is wrong...It feels uncomfortable...but also...pleasent...enjoyable...no, this is one of the most comfortable things ever... _

_Must resist...erge..._

Unfortunately, Shauna's instincts overcame her, and she gave in to Chris. She licked him back, and...

_A couple of hours later..._

Shauna's eyes opened. She was on the ground, and a Flareon was laying next to her.

_What happened...I remember...Chris...NO!_

She started nuzzling him.

"Chris...wake up..."

His eyes slowly opened.

"Hi Shauna...where am I?"

"Chris...try to remember...what happened..."

"Let's see...you came in to my room...I changed into Pokemon form..."

"Did we..."

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY DID I DO THOSE THINGS TO YOU!?"

"Chris...it's mating season...and we...mated..."

The Glaceon burst into tears.

"I'M PREGNANT, AND I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER TO A BUNCH OF EEVEES!"

"Shauna...I'm sorry...it just took me over..."

"No, it's okay...it would be wrong if you were able to resist...but...we're going to be parents...to...EEVEES!"

"No, I'm sorry...I never wanted this to happen..."

"I feel sick...I'll be back..."

Shauna went over to the toilet, threw up in it, and flushed with her forepaw.

The waste slowly swirled and disappeared...just like her humanity had...

_One month later..._

Chris came home from the vet. In his hand was a basket filled with a Luxury Ball and several Pokeballs.

He released Shauna from her small, round cage.

"Gla..."

"Don't worry...everything's going to be fine...we already decided that."

Chris then put all of the Pokeballs on the ground, changed into Pokemon form, and then the parents opened them one by one.

There were six Eevees...all so cute and innocent...and all asleep...

"What shall we name them?" asked Shauna.

"I don't know...let's take turns...How about Luna..."

"Flame for one of the boys..."

"Aqua for a girl..."

"Sunshine for another girl..."

"Illusion for a boy..."

"and maybe for the last one...Raindrop..."

"...We suck at making names..."

"Yes, I know..."

"What do you think...will they question my ability?..."

"They might...but...you need that form to take care of us..."

"That's only because we live in a human's house...what if we moved to a Pokemon's house?"

"Pardon?"

"What if we went into the wild...and raised our children there...we wouldn't have to worry about much anymore..."

"But what about...trainers?...We would be wild Pokemon..."

"We still have Pokeballs."

"We don't want to be beaten, though..."

"Shauna..."

"Yes?..."

"Have you ever...wanted to change back?"

"Yes, but...I'm not sure if it's possible..."

"Because of the children...right?"

"Correct...we're parents now...we need to retain these forms for a while...we don't want them to be thinking that all Pokemon can turn into humans...but...are we throwing away our humanity?..."

"..."

"You're still human, and I **was** human...but...now...I think that I'm just a Glaceon now..."

"Well, even if you're a Glaceon...you're my precious Glaceon..."

"Chris..."

Suddenly Umbreon came out of nowhere, and Shauna was shocked.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"Faint Attack...the ultimate method of dark-type transportation...anyways, how did mating go?"

They were silent.

"Well, you don't need to answer, but I found this cool cave where Espeon and I are raising our children...there's enough room for two families...do you want to join us?"

* * *

Anyways, I've been busy, so don't expect another chapter anytime soon...also, I need help:

1. They join them. Focus: Raising children.

2. They don't. Focus: Shauna's parents.

Choose, because I'm running out of linking ideas...


	7. Eevees

I had a bit of time, but this chapter slightly short; only just over 1000 words...After all, I'm running out of chapter-stuffers.

* * *

Chris turned the key to his doorknob, completely locking the house.

"_Are you sure about this?_" asked Shauna.

"...yes, it would be better for the kits."

"but...what about food?"

"...I'll hunt."

"You mean...you're going to..."

"Yes, I'm going to kill other Pokemon, but it's to survive, Shauna..."

"...Alright, let's go."

The two followed Umbreon to a nearby forest, filled with lush green grass.

"_You actually go this far away?_"

"_Yes...it's what we do when Espeon and I disappear every once in a while..._"

Eventually they reached a subtle mountain, and at its base was a large cave. Shauna walked inside, but the ceiling was too low for Chris.

"Gla."

"Alright..."

Chris disappeared for a while, and returning in his place was a handsome Flareon. On top of its back was a pile of clothes.

"Where should I put these?"

"In the corner," replied Umbreon indicating to a certain spot on the ground. Shauna then put the basket of Pokeballs on top of it.

On the other side of the room was Espeon, asleep with her six Eevees.

Chris and Shauna then released their children, asleep as well.

"Shall we join them?" asked Shauna.

"...It **has** been a long day..."

As they fell into a slumber, Shauna reflected on herself. It was only over a month ago that she was turned into a Glaceon and lost some of her humanity. Now, not only was she in the body of a Pokemon, but she was now living like one..._How could this have happened?..._ However, she thought for a while...would she actually chose to return to normal if given the chance?...Yes...no, the children would need her...but it was her humanity that she wants back...and to be with Chris...at his level, not the one of a stupid Glaceon..._Morphing powers...that's what I need... _

_A month later..._

Luna, Flame, Aqua, Sunshine, Illusion, and Raindrop were playing around. Chris was out hunting with Umbreon again...and Shauna was relaxing at home. Espeon had taken her kits on an exploratory adventure, but...Shaunas children were not yet ready. Eventually, Illusion came up to her. He **loved** asking questions; his mind was very logical and he was eager to find things out. If he was human, he would probably be a scientist; it was too bad that he couldn't have a proper human education...

"Mother...what are humans like? All I know is that they are much bigger than us, and father turned into one for us..."

"Well...they're complicated...Your father is the only Pokemon who can turn into one...I actually used to be one as well..."

"Really? What was it like?"

"I loved it...life's much more complicated, and so are emotions...but...you like it...unfortunately, I lost it when a scientist turned me into a Glaceon."

"That's...sad, mother...I want to be a scientist eventually, and turn you back to normal..."

_Illusion is so sweet...I really believe that he could be a scientist if he was educated properly..._

"Mom? What are those red and white balls for?"

"Oh, Pokeballs...trainers use them...you know what trainers are, right?"

The young Eevee nodded.

"Well, their designed to hold Pokemon so that they can be carried from place to place."

"Wow! What is it like inside one?"

"Illusion...you were in them when you were born several weeks ago...and...you didn't like it...remember, it makes your body disappear...your mind is still there, but you can't see or touch..."

"Isn't that slightly cruel?"

"Yes, but...trainers don't know how it feels...to them it's just like **owning** a Pokemon..."

"OWNING!? That's definitely not fair..."

Shauna felt a sorrow growing inside of her..._Yes, that is cruel...I owned Espeon, but...she's just like me...now I really know how it feels to be a Pokemon..._

A few more weeks had passed, and none of the Eevees had evolved yet. It was obvious that Luna was going to be an Umbreon, and Illusion was going to be an Espeon, but they were yet to actually evolve. They were also battling a lot, and Illusion was the first one to figure out how to use "Thrump Card", a very useful move, but difficult to perfect. He had also been studying all different types of things, such as rocks and plant-life, and conducting experiments on them. He had even asked his parents one time to teach him how to read, which they accepted. He also eventually learned how to speak English as well as his parents; it took him days of practice, but the task proved to be possible. He was truly a gift to his parents.

He was also really good friends with Luna; they spent hours talking to each other, and she always helped him with his experiments. They also played together, and were barely ever separated. Luna, unfortunately, could only speak broken English, having not practiced as much as Illusion, but he was constantly helping her. Eventually, she learned as well. However, the other kits were hopeless.

Chris and Shauna were have a very relaxing time. Chris never used his human form after showing the kits, and now the couple were acting similar to real mates. After all, they knew there was no way to change them back to normal...Was there?

It was midday, when a scream erupted from the forest. All of the Pokemon, pretty much just Shauna and Chris's family, heard it...

"HELP! AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP! DON'T YOU **DARE** HURT US!"

All of the kits were back at the cave, except for Illusion and Luna, who were busy conducting another experiment. The parents ordered them to stay at the den, and then ran off. They smelled something...human. They also knew something about that voice...it sounded familiar...like in a distant dream...

They reached a clearing, where they saw two people and two Eevees. On one side was someone new, yet very familiar. He wore a white lab coat, black sunglasses, but had messy brown hair instead of a stylish black. On the other side were two Eevees, protected behind another human. Shauna then realized it...she had flowing brown hair, and colourful shirt with stylish jeans. She had a look of determination in her eyes...the same kind that she had when she went off to university.

Shauna's eyes were filled with worry. _Sister..._

* * *

Finish one project, get another. That's how school is. Anyways, I had a bit of time at 6:00 am, so I wrote. I hope you actually appreciate my stories, instead of thinking that they're worthless junk...Well, I might be busy for a few days, but I'm not quite sure...so just don't expect immediate updates; in fact, NEVER expect immediate updates at any time. THERE, now I don't need to repeat it again. Don't forget, when I finish this fan-fic, Tough Love will be continued!_  
_

* * *


	8. The Remedy

My longest chapter ever!

* * *

Shauna could not believe it...what was Rebecca doing there? She was at university...now what was she studying there?..._My memories are blurry...must be a side-effect from being a Pokemon for so long..._

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU WILL **NOT** HURT US!!!"

"I was simply asking for you to come with me."

"With that syringe in your hand, clearly filled with a highly toxic syrum? Ummm...NO!"

A chain of memories flew back inside of Shauna's head...chemcials...science...biology...her sister was studying to become a scientist...

"Well, would you at least hand over those two Eevees behind you?"

"I won't let you hurt innocent Pokemon either!"

"Well, let's fight then...our lab is only a walk away; if you put up a fight, and I need help, I'll call for backup." He took a black radio out of his jacket, only to have it shot out of his hand. Everyone looked to where it hit the tree, and all they saw was a slab of ice.

Out of a nearby bush flew a Flareon and a Glaceon. They landed between the two humans, preparing for battle.

"Wait...Flareon...Glaceon...Eevees..." the scientist's face paled. "Experiments Alpha 1 and Alpha 2...no...this can't happen!"

They then both leapt forward, biting down on the man's arm. The conflicting forces of fire and ice slowly tore him apart.

"I'VE HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO OUR HEAD SCIENTIST!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Slowly, his eyes lost their fear and became emotionless. As his worries faded away, so did any sort of resistance...no movements...

The two Pokemon licked around their mouths; after having to eat raw meat for so long, you become used to the flavour of blood. However, they turned around to see the young woman frozen with fear.

"Oh my...please don't hurt me..." Her legs were trembling, and fear was clear in her face.

"Rebecca?"

Her face paled, and she fell to her knees; she was about to faint.

"NO! Please don't faint!"

"Sh-Shauna?"

"DON'T FAINT!!!"

Rebecca took a deep breath. "Already, I must be having a hallucination...I could have just sworn that a Glaceon was talking to me with Shauna's voice..."

"Rebecca...are you alright?"

"Shauna?...Is it really you?"

The Glaceon nodded, and the Flareon blurted out. "Did you already forget about me?"

"Wait...Chris?"

"Mother...father...what's going on?" asked Illusion, with Luna standing next to him.

"Oh my god...I must be ill...Pokemon are talking to me in**English**...Wait, what am I saying...don't ask me if I'm alright; are YOU alright!?"

"Well, ummm...you see...this is how the story goes..."

Chris and Shauna told everything from the assault in the park, to Shauna's appearance, the scientist returning, and mating season. Rebecca was listening attentively the entire time; you tend to do that after being studious for so many years.

"Alright...everything's starting to make sense now...you know, my mom and dad are really angry at you, Chris..."

"Yes, I know..."

"Wait...what are you doing here anyways?" asked Shauna.

"Oh yeah, this is what has happened...You see, no one contacted me about your disappearance until a few **months** after the actual event...Well, I was in my final exam, which I couldn't skip...anyways, I finally graduated from university. After the exam, I tried to get over here ASAP, but all of the flights were booked...and I didn't get here until just yesterday. When I arrived, mom and dad were actually planning a law suit...only to find out that your property has been empty for several months now...no one could find you...I tried to convince them to stop being so confrontational, but they argued with me a well...I needed to get away from them for awhile...after all, I don't really need them...I can become a researcher for nearly any major company now with my degrees...so I came here...that's when I saw these super cute Eevees...I petted them, and they returned with affection...until that idiot appeared..."

"Well, now that everything's been explained, I'll introduce you to two of our children...this is Illusion, and this is Luna."

"Hello!" they both said cheerfully.

"Sooo...you speak English?"

"Yep! It took tons of practice, but I finally have the hang of it."

"Well, Shauna...Chris...there's something that we should discuss...Remeber when the scientist said that the lab was only a walk away? It's probably somewhere in this forest...If we go there...I might be able to recover some syrum or simply a formula for one...that might return you to normal..."

"Normal...human again...that's been what I've wanted...but I'm not too sure..."

"Children?"

"Yes..."

"Well, maybe...I could try devising a formula that would give you morphing powers like Chris..."

"Well...alright, let's go now; no point causing the children panic with a human appearing. You wouldn't fit in our den for the night, anyways."

Rebecca laughed. "You're right."

Chris and Shauna took a sample of the scientist's scent and used it to navigate through the forest. Eventually, the group reached a strange-looking factory. It was also rather deep in the forest, away from any other manmade structures.

"Is this it?" asked Shauna.

"Probably..." replied Rebecca, "We would need to go through that metal door over there." She was pointing to a large steel door.

"I'll handle that," said Chris approaching it with caution. Finally, he released a flow of fire, gradually melting the door. When it was nearly gone, they started hearing screams from inside; they obviously just noticed it.

Shauna then cooled it down with an Ice Beam, and the group rushed through. Shauna then started freezing as many scientists as possible. Eventually, some of the more intelligent ones started releasing Pokemon, but were soon to be incinerated by Chris. After a minute of pain, a man wearing a black suit appeared. He, just like the scientists, wore black sunglasses, and had stylish black hair.

"Hello there. I'm the leader of this organization."

Shauna and Chris used a fire and ice combination attack at him; however, they merely evaporated before they hit him. When the attacks stop, he revealed a shield device.

"Ahh, I'm not insolent like all of my followers. That's why I planted a bomb in the factory."

On the nearby, gigantic screen, a timer appeared. It read "10:00"

"That should be enough for us to get out...anyways, that bomb will obliterate the entire forest. Basically, there's no escape, and I'm taking the only helicopter out of here. Also, don't bother attacking it; it has a built-in force field. I know what you're here for as well...a remedy to the conditions we inflicted on you. There are some here, but...they're of no use for you, as the forest shall be devastated. Now, farewell!"

He then jumped onto a strange-looking pad, and disappeared. The remaining scientists followed as well.

"Uh-oh..."

9:00

"WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Rebecca got onto the computer, and started typing. The timer was then pushed to the side, and another screen appeared. It had Shauna and Chris's names on it, and a list of information. She then pressed a button, and it was printed out onto a sheet of paper.

"This is the solution to our problems if we survive...these ingredients are complicated..."

8:00

"...there is only a tiny amount left here, and the ingredients for it...I have no idea how they got them..."

7:45

"That's nice, Rebecca," replied Shauna, "but...the BOMB!!!!"

"Oh, of course. I'm on it!"

She got onto the computer, and started typing some more.

A message appeared:

CONGRAGUATIONS! YOU'VE HACKED THE BOMB, WHICH LOCKS YOU TO THE CHAIR!

Metal straps then locked Rebecca to the chair.

"HELP!!!"

NOW TO STOP THE BOMB, PLEASE ANSWER THIS RIDDLE:

3 EEVEES WERE WALKING IN THE FOREST, WHEN SUDDENLY THE LEGENDARY POKEMON JIRACHI APPEARED.

5:00

HE ASKED, "WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?"

THE FIRST ONE ANSWERED, "I WANT TO CONQUER THE WORLD!"

HE THEN WAS TURNED INTO AN UMBREON, SYMBOLIZING HIS PERSONALITY.

THE NEXT ONE ANSWERED, "I WANT MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING BETWEEN EVERYONE!"

HE THEN WAS TURNED INTO AN ESPEON, SYMBOLIZING PEACE AND MENTAL CONNECTIONS.

THE FINAL ONE ANSWERED, "I DON'T CARE...WHAT ARE WISHES WITHOUT BOTH LIGHT AND SHADOW? ONE CAN NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER."

WHAT DID HE BECOME? PLEASE PROVIDE AN EXPLANATION AS WELL. YOU HAVE ONE ANSWER, AND ONE ANSWER ONLY. TO SUBMIT AN ANSWER, HOLD THE RED BUTTON, AND SPEAK IT INTO THE MICROPHONE. IF THE ANSWER IS INCORRECT, THE BOMB WILL IMMEDIATELY GO OFF.

2:30

"Now what!?"

They all thought...

2:00

Still nothing...

1:30

"Wait a sec..." muttered Illusion.

1:00

Illusion ran up onto Rebecca to reach the green button, and held down.

0:50

"The Eevee remained an Eevee, as it symbolizes neutralism."

0:40

"He expressed sympathy to both light and shadow, two opposites."

0:30

"Therefore, he is not bias...nor pure...nor evil."

0:20

"That is my answer..."

0:15

COMPUTING...

0:10

ANSWER IS...

0:05

CORRECT

The timer disappeared, and Rebecca was released. Everyone was cheering; they had survived! The female scientist then disappeared, and reappeared with a flask.

"This grants any Pokemon morphing powers...Shauna?"

Shauna couldn't believe it...she had the opportunity to become human again...but...she didn't want that...it was insignificant...

"I...I..."

Silence.

"I don't want it...give it to...

Illusion.

* * *

I had some time...so...I wrote another chapter. This might be the last one before the epilogue...tell me your opinion on that...this will also probably be my last update for a day or two...Well, I was working on my new iPod, and I found the world's greatest music! Listen to this video; it's the ending to The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess. However, the music used was not actually used in that game, and instead are remixes of previous Zelda songs:

Alright, one problem; the site keeps messing up the website address...instead just search: "Zelda Twilight Princess - Ending Cutscene" on Youtube, and choose the video with the EXACT title. It will also say that different songs were used in the video description.

Tell me what you think of tell me if you know any songs of similar style to that. (Must be video game songs and sound good.) I need more GOOD music to listen to.


	9. Goodbyes

A very short chapter.

* * *

Illusion was shocked. 

"M-mother? You're the one who was turned into a Pokemon...don't you want to turn back?"

"In a way...morphing powers would be my wish...but...you need them more than I do. You have a big future ahead of you with that superb mind of yours..."

"Mother...I don't know what to say...you leave me without words..."

"Just make me proud, son..."

"Illusion?" asked Rebecca, "You must be completely sure about your decision, as it will be irreversible..."

"I accept."

Rebecca emptied out the flask into a syringe.

"Illusion...this might hurt..."

"...I'm ready."

His eyes were burning...he felt everything move around inside of him. His fur slowly disappeared, and his tail was being sucked back into his body...Again, darkness...

Illusion groaned...and slowly opened his eyes. He was on the ground still, but it felt different...colder...he looked at his body...bigger...furless...

"I'm human!"

Everyone noticed his dark brown hair and hazel eyes. By his looks, he appeared to be around 13 years old.

"Yes, Illusion..." she said as she took a towel and spread it over his body. "You don't want to catch a cold. Humans need to wear clothes, which we will need to get soon."

"Illusion?" An Eevee approached him.

"Luna...do you still understand me?"

"_Do you understand **me**?_"

"Yes, I do."

"_Alright, that means that you can still understand Pokemon speech...now, do you want to try changing back?"_

Illusion closed his eyes, and slowly felt his body shrinking.

"I'm an Eevee again!"

"Illusion," said Chris, "We'll probably have to give you a human name...Illusion won't work..."

"Umm...how about...Jonathon?"

"Jonathon...how did you think of that?"

"I'm not exactly sure...it just came to me..."

"Well, it's nearly sunset," said Shauna, "We need to go back now...Rebecca, could you meet us tomorrow in the forest again?"

"Of course!"

"We need to discuss this further..."

The next day was clear...though a large amount of sunlight was blocked by the towering trees. (Well, towering compared to a short Pokemon.) Shauna grabbed Jonathon's Pokeball, and ordered the others to stay behind; however, Luna would not leave her brother, so she followed as well. The four Pokemon marched away from their stone home until they met up with Rebecca again.

"Alright then..." said Shauna, "Rebecca...could you possibly...educate Jonathon?"

"I guess that I could...how advanced?"

"Advanced math and science...I think that he can handle it."

"Mother?" asked the Eevee, "Does this mean that...I'm...leaving?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, but it's the only way to give you a proper childhood."

"I don't want to leave Luna..."

Luna had an endearing look in her eyes.

"Illusion...I'll always be with you..."

"No, I need comfort...supplied by my precious sister..."

Luna looked up at her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Please..."

"Alright you can go..." Chris said, as he ran back to get her Pokeball as well.

"Rebecca?" asked Shauna, "Is this too much for you?"

"Not at all!"

"It's just that Jonathon needs clothes...I'm sure that the children wouldn't mind just eating Pokemon food, but...Jonathon needs to be educated...he's more human than Pokemon."

"No worries..."

When Chris got back, they wished their children goodbye, and wept as they disappeared back into their Pokeballs.

"Chris...Shauna...I'll take good care of them...You know that there's no need to worry..."

"Okay...but..."

"When am I coming back?"

The Pokemon nodded.

"I'm going to buy a house nearby...and maybe make some money but selling the things in that lab...mom and dad mustn't know that I'm here...I'll come back eventually...all of this is my problem, so don't you worry about it either."

"Alright..."

Rebecca kneeled down and hugged them. "This is goodbye..."

With that she turned around and walked away...disappearing with two young Eevees with epic futures...

* * *

Well, this story is done now. However, I'm not giving it the "complete" status, as I can write a short epilogue or even a sequel at any time. However, this is going to be my last update for maybe a couple of days, and then I'll continue with Tough Love; it's just that I still need to gather my thoughts for that one. Well, that's all. I hope you liked how that story turned out, instead of saying "I would have preferred to read a story written by a baby." This was basically an experimental fan-fic that I wanted to see how it would turn out...I guess that I am pleased with the outcome, as it attracted more people to Tough Love as well. Thanks for reading! 

Espeon Master - Young fan-fic writer.


End file.
